


i will cradle you with care

by plummuffins



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Depression mention, M/M, and wholesome, soft, this is gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plummuffins/pseuds/plummuffins
Summary: Phil knows just how to handle this.





	i will cradle you with care

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed something soft

in the arms of gentle love  
i will cradle you with care  
as you slowly breathe peace  
-Gentle Love by Meena S.

 

 

“Phil?”

  
He almost didn’t hear his name as lost as he was in the novel he was reading. Looking up and marking his page with the flap of the hardcover book in a way that always annoyed his roommate, Phil smiled. “Hey.”

  
Dan was standing in the doorway of the moon room with Phil’s duvet wrapped around his shoulders. He had that sad look in his eyes that always made Phil want to rage against the world. The younger man didn’t have to say much--his eyes communicated clearly that it was One of Those Days. Phil set his book down and stood, stretching.

  
“How did your filming go?” he asked gently, walking over and brushing a hand casually through Dan’s perfectly styled curly hair. He loved that his dear friend now chose to embrace his precious curls. Before the older man had treasured their warm days of tangled limbs and slow kisses in which Dan never cared to straighten his natural hair. Phil had thousands of photos of those moments between all his old phones and computer hard drives.

  
“It went well,” his husband’s voice was soft, nearly too quiet to hear. He smiled as Dan let himself lean forward, his forehead slumping against Phil’s shoulder as the other man wrapped his arms tenderly around Dan’s body. “I can’t believe I’ve just told the world I’m depressed.” He scoffed, a bitter sound, "Not that they didn't guess."

  
“I’m proud of you,” Phil murmured against Dan’s ear before placing a light kiss to the side of his face. “What do you say we get some tea and watch something?”

  
Dan turned his face to nuzzle against Phil’s neck, making his husband smile at the feeling of him inhaling. “Can we cuddle while we do that?”

  
A chuckle rumbled in Phil’s chest, and judging by the way Dan seemed to relax against him, it soothed the other man. “Of course. Climb in the bed and I’ll grab us some tea.” He let Dan pull away first, watching the younger man shuffle over the bed after sniffing discontentedly.

  
Making the tea didn’t take long--he turned the kettle on while he dug in the cabinet to find some soothing, loose-leaf camomile. After seeping it for a couple minutes he carried two mugs back to the bedroom, walking softly and slowly as not to spill the cups in some sort of typical Phil clumsiness fit. Due to this, Dan did not hear his return, and thus Phil was able to pause in the doorway and peek at his husband. Dan was curled upright on the bed, the bright coloured duvet still wrapped around him. He had fetched the pastel, light-up unicorn from a container under the bed where they stored a lot of their stuffed animals that they weren’t displaying. His head was rested on its glowing body as he browsed his phone with heavy eyes. It was such a cute sight that Phil mourned having left his phone by the bed rendering him incapable of snapping a shot. Unable to immortalize Daniel’s precious state he let out a sigh, entering the room and causing Dan to look up at him with a small smile. He passed a cup to Dan and the younger man replaced his phone with the mug, closing his eyes at the warmth while Phil settled himself on the bed, working his way under the duvet while dragging his laptop over to them.

  
“What should we watch?” He spoke softly as not to disturb the calm air around them.

  
“Doublemeat Palace.” Dan sipped his tea, scooting closer to Phil who laughed again before cuing up the Buffy episode.

  
“Nice choice.”

  
Not long into the episode their tea was gone and they were close together, Dan’s head on his shoulder. Dan’s quiet chuckles had faded halfway in, and as the credits rolled he stopped the next episode from playing with a gentle tap, careful not to disturb Dan who was now storing softly. Picking up his phone Phil took a quick selfie of himself with Dan--one that was just for him, like many others, before waking his husband so they could lay and sleep together in comfort.


End file.
